Amarga Alegria
by patriot117
Summary: Secuela de "Tarde", pero ahora enfocado en Sam, espero la disfruten¡.


**¡Hey! Hola a todos****, bueno aquí traigo una secuela de mi one shot "Tarde", pero ahora es enfocado en los sentimientos y pensamientos de Sam, espero les guste aunque igual que el anterior es triste hehe, en fin espero sus reviews con sus opiniones todo es bienvenido. **

**Espero verlos pronto puesto que como ya entre a la escuela me será mas tardado en publicar mis fic´s =) hehe.**

**Icarly no me pertenece ni su historia, ni personajes esto es por puro hobbie.**

**Sin más por el momento.**

**Bonne lecture.**

Amarga Alegría

Seattle se cubría de nubes tristes como sabiendo algo que solo compartía con una joven, algo que la demás personas ignoran, mientras viven sus vidas plenas, algo que aquella joven también creía haber encontrado en aquel hombre que la acompañaba, pero ahora dudaba al estar ahí en su hogar donde un pasado había dejado, su consuelo, ese mismo día que había llegado se iría, pero el destino como juega con uno, en ese momento doblaban en la esquina una pareja feliz, hasta el momento en que sus miradas chocaron, se reconocieron enseguida eran Fredward Benson y Carly Shay quienes la veían, su mirada se engancho en la de el , quien le miraba sorprendió o ¿era algo mas?.

Sam – la voz de su amiga pronuncio su nombre, si ella Samantha Puckett la joven que pensaba que entre tanta gente, entre millones, se encontró con las dos personas que más quería pero irónicamente menos quería ver. Volteo a ver a su amiga sonriéndole que mas de alegría era de incomodidad, pronto sintió la mirada de Freddy que la analizaba, le volteo a ver y vio lo guapo que estaba, "Tan varonil" pensó, ya ocho años de no verlo y aun le ocasionaba mil sensaciones en su interior, como mil mariposas en su estomago, al compás del latido de su corazón.

Carly, Freddy – solo supo decir eso, la alegría de verlos de nuevo le invadía en su ser, hasta que su mirada se poso en las manos entrelazadas de sus amigos su alegría fue acompañada por otra sensación que no sabia definir, pero si recordó el porque de su partida hace años.

_La fiesta de cumpleaños de Carly en licuados locos era un éxito, la gente bailaba, platicaba, reía, convivían alegremente, pero no Sam quien se hallaba sentada en una mesa al fondo del lugar desanimada, la felicidad del lugar no se le contagiaba, producto de ayudar a Freddy para conquistar a Carly, desgraciadamente en el proceso se enamoro de su amigo, o acaso ¿ya lo estaba?, se enamoro de verdad que no le importo que el fuera feliz a costa de la suya, "pero que me ha hecho el amor que me ha derrumbado" se recrimino la joven._

_¡Sam! – la voz un tanto emocionada de Freddy la saco de sus pensamientos, al vero se dio cuenta que la fase final del plan conquista a Shay, como le llamaba ella, fue un éxito – Dijo que si _

_Eso Freduccini – hablo con su habitual comportamiento, tratando de disimular el sonido de su corazón al romperse, pero aun así el joven pareció notarlo, asi que decidió hablar rápido – te dije que no fallaría mi plan_

_Gracias te debo mas de una – se le lanzo en un abrazo, que para Sam fue como una lanza atravesando su alma, quiso llorar pero se lo prohibió, Freddy nunca la debería ver llorar, su abrazo duro mucho, su aroma la cautivo y quiso que el tiempo se detuviera, pero tuvo que reaccionar_

_Quítate Fredtonto – sonó creíble – prepárate porque este favor te saldrá caro _

Se había ido al no poder soportar los gritos de su corazón que pedían por el, creyó que la distancia mataría al amor, que el tiempo eliminaría todo recuerdo de el, pero no, ahí lo tenia enfrente viéndola en con su mirada, esa mirada que conocía y que su dueña era la joven de su costado, con la que hacia una linda pareja, pum, ahí estaba otra vez ese sentimiento que no podía reconocer y que acompañaba a su alegría, vio a su pareja aquel hombre con quien creía amar, pero solo era un espejismo el cual en ese momento se aclaraba y veía a su verdadero amor frente a ella.

Pero como es fácil confundir querer con amor, cuando la distancia entre ambas es abismal, queriendo a uno cuando amas a otro, pidiendo compañía y encontrando una soledad de dos, escogiendo con el impulso lo que es del corazón.

Hola Sam – La voz varonil de Freddy tintineó en sus oídos, aquella voz que creía escuchar en el viento susurrar su nombre, sintió ganas de correr a sus brazos y tocar sus labios en un beso, decirle "he vuelto por ti", pero no por primera vez controlaría sus impulsos.

Te extrañamos – Carly se le lanzo en un abrazo que correspondió enseguida, y lo que se había prometido de no llorar frente a Freddy, ya no se pudo mas sacando unas lagrimas, recordó a su acompañante y lo presento.

El es Eugene mi prometido – soltó viendo a Freddy con una cara de dolor no entendió porque, pero lo que si halló en ese momento fue el sentimiento que le dominaba y era una amarga alegría.


End file.
